Soul Mates
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: My first Fanfic of GA. Cristina and Owen go through thick and thin. They fight, but they always forgive. They'll be there for each other, Why? Because they're soul mates. CristinaxOwen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well this is my first Grey's Anatomy Fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review! I need to know! Thanks! And enjoy!  
Disclaimer! I do not own Grey's Anatomy!**

* * *

Soul mates. People say soul mates are 2 people that are meant to be together, that they're perfect together and nothing can go wrong, and that destiny brought them together and destiny won't separate them. Soul mates understand each other, they'll be there for each other, and they'll do ANYTHING for each other. But that definition can be wrong. No one is perfect, nothing is perfect. They can understand each other, but not always or completely. Destiny might not bring them together, choices can. Sometimes they can't be there for you, but in spirit and heart the can. Soul mates. Nothing can separate them, but some things can. Even for the soul mates Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt.

People say at Seattle Grace Hospital that destiny brought them together that cold winter night. That night an icicle stabbed through Cristina's stomach. That night Major hunt saved her. That cold night when they had their first and passionate kiss that stole each other's heart. But it was his choice for refusing the job the chief offered him and return to his tour in Iraq. Later, it was his choice to return to Seattle Grace when he was honorably discharged.

They say the 2 surgeons understand each other and will anything for each other. They understand each other's problems and solved and helped them together. Cristina with Burke, her father, her urge for surgery, and sometimes her insensitivity. Owen with Beth, Teddy, PTSD, mother, and so on. They were there for each other. They were there for each other's troubles. There were also other things that the staff and even sometimes the patients that believed that the 2 were meant to be.

The two surgeons had their fights. Everyone fights. The couple's fights weren't too bad. They learned to forgive. They couldn't stay away from each other. The loved each other. They couldn't breathe without each other.

Owen finished a very difficult surgery and afterwards he went to the on call room to see Cristina. Cristina didn't have a good week. She hadn't touched a scalpel for 2 weeks. Last 2 weeks wasn't that bad, but still she needed surgery. Today, there was a big accident at the Pit and Owen didn't let her help because he couldn't play favorites even though he knew how badly Cristina wanted to help. He couldn't help it. When he entered Cristina was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. She didn't even look up when he came in. He knew what troubled her. They talked, and before they knew it they were fighting.

"Damn it Owen! You knew I wanted to help! "

"Cristina I know! You need to calm down!"

Cristina didn't want to fight. She knew it wouldn't be good for her secret. She left the on call ignoring Owen's calls. She decided to go out for a walk. Ya. That might take her mind off. She knew she couldn't be under a lot of stress. Unless the same thing will happen to her like it did to Meredith.

She walked and walked. She walked across the street, and then she saw a bright light and a drunken man driving right towards her.

* * *

**Well what do ya think? Let me know bby... REVIEWING! Thanks! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**RomanceDramaAzngrl~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer:I don not own Grey's Anatomy!**

* * *

Owen just sat there in the on call room. There was something wrong with Cristina. He wasn't sure what it was. He just sat there. Wondering and curious.

"Oh my god, Cristina!" exclaimed Meredith. She was at the Pit. She didn't know it was her best friend. Everyone at the Pit was shocked. "Page Dr. Hunt," someone said, but Meredith knew Owen would go crazy. She told them not to page him, but it was too late someone already did. The paramedic said that a drunk driver ran her over, she flipped many feet in the air, and she lost a lot of blood. Meredith knew this wouldn't be good.

Cristina slightly regained consciences when she arrived at the Pit. "Cristina! Oh my-"

"Meredith, I'm pregnant…Please save the baby...Please…" Then she went unconscious. Meredith was shocked, stunned. She was pregnant, and she never told her until now. They got her to the trauma room, Hunt wasn't there yet. She turned to the interns real quick,"Don't let Dr. Hunt in here. I mean it. Use all your strength to keep him away from Cristina. He doesn't need to see her. Remember all your strength he was in the army." She returned to Cristina taking care of her.

Owen received a page. He put on his doctor jacket and went off to the trauma room. When he arrived the entire intern and a couple of the strong nurses were blocking the door. He tried to go through but they pushed him away. "Let me in. There's trauma, and I'm needed!"

"No, orders from Dr. Grey and Chief," said one of the interns. Owen was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't they let him go in? He is the Head of Trauma. He tried to look through the windows, but the interns blocked the intern. Then he thought… Cristina. "Is it Cristina?" he asked one of the interns. They all looked down. He was shocked, and then he used all his might to shove away the interns, but once again he failed, and then Derek walked out of there. Owen went straight towards him. "Derek what is going on?"

"Cristina got ran over by a drunk driver, and I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry Hunt. I need you to stay out here, you'll overreact. This is for your and Cristina's own good. If you don't I'll fire you, and Cristina wouldn't want that."

Owen nodded. He sighed, giving up. This was for Cristina's good. He just sat and sat, and suddenly realization came to him. She probably went out for a walk because of the stress of the fight they had, and then she got ran over. His fault. This was HIS fault. If they didn't fight, Cristina wouldn't have gotten ran over. Owen felt something wet on his face. It was his tears. He didn't want to cry, but it was Cristina. His girlfriend. His lover. His soul mate.

After a while Owen was called by Meredith. "How is she, Meredith?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Her left leg, right arm are broken, and her torso is in pain because of some reason. She's in room 421, but Owen she's in a coma. She might wake up in about a week," Meredith told him, leaving out the part that the baby, made it. It was a miracle. The baby made it, but Cristina was in a coma.

Owen ran off to Cristina's room, wanting-needing to see Cristina. 419,420, she was on the hospital bed. He went to her side, held her hand, and whispered to her that he was sorry. He was there for her, and won't ever leave her. Why? Because they're soul mates.

Days passed, Owen didn't leave her side, except when he went to the bathroom. He told Derek he's on sick day until Cristina is all better. Derek agreed, he understood. No one told him that Cristina is pregnant, that's for Cristina to tell.

Owen was sitting next to her just staring at her, holding her hand. He felt her hand move a bit, and then. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her brown eyes. She looked around, and saw Owen. She whispered his name and smiled at him. He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss. Owen pressed the nurse button, and told the nurse Cristina was awake.

"How long was I in the coma?" asked Cristina.

"6 days," replied Owen handing her a cup of water.

"Wow…" taking the cup and drinking it.

"I'm so sorry Cristina. This is my fault. If we didn't fight, if I had let you help me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Owen, it's not your fault. Things just happen, I'm okay now. By the way you stink! I'm guessing you haven't taken a shower for days. Go! Go take a shower!" He laughed and went off to take a shower. Meredith walked into the after Owen left. "Mer, did the baby make it?"

"Yes, it was a miracle! I mean most women who are pregnant that get in an accident lose their baby, but , Cristina, your baby a miracle! I can't believe you're pregnant though! You never told me! Cristina, I'm so happy for you! You should feel proud of yourself!"

"Haha! Mer, calm down!"

"Why haven't you told Owen?"

"Because… I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. Also I'm not sure how Owen is going to take it. I mean he might want us to be married first-"pain struck Cristina. Meredith went to her side, "Meredith it's my stomach, it's the baby!" Meredith called for an obstetrician.

45 minutes later, the obstetrician arrived telling Cristina sad news. Cristina started crying. It was going good, but then it tumbled… She was so close… But she fell. She needed Owen, and there he was. Comforting her, caressing her, loving her.

Soul Mates.

* * *

**What happened? I think some of you smarties might know. Anyway please review! Love you all!**

**RomanceDramaAzngrl~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys!I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I got worried if anyone was really intersted in my story so... but I'll continue for awhile and see how it's going.  
Well tell me what you think! Please review!_**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**_

* * *

After Owen took his shower he headed back towards Cristina's room. When he arrived he saw her crying and sobbing. Of course he didn't know why. He looked at Cristina and sat with her on the hospital bed holding, comforting, and soothing her. He looked at Meredith with confusion, but she looked like she was about to cry so she left the room silently. So the confused and upset trauma surgeon was laying and holding his crying girlfriend. After some minutes Cristina fell asleep in his strong arms. Then after some hours Cristina woke up looking at her love sleeping.

"Owen," she said softly.

"Mhmm…" His blue eyes opened and met her slightly swollen brown eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Iwaspregnant," she replied very quickly. Owen's eyes opened wide in shock. He didn't hear her clearly, but he heard the word pregnant. They are going to have a baby! But why was she upset? Did she not want kids? "You're pregnant? Oh my gosh! But don't-"

"No Owen, I WAS pregnant."

"Wait, was?" He was confused, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want kids, or you wanted to get married first. I don't know if I would fit being a mother, and-"

"Cristina, of course you would be a good mother, but what happened?"

Tears started swelling in Cristina's eyes. "The baby was a miracle surviving the accident, but the baby barely survived. Then with me in a coma, and the damage from the accident…" She couldn't continue, Owen understood. "It's okay..Shh…Everything is going to be alright. We'll get through this, together."

"I love you," giving him a kiss.

"I love you too."

_I week later…_

Owen had to return to work, but unlike Cristina she had to stay in bed due to her injuries. Cristina absolutely hated every bit on doing nothing. It was like hell, probably even worse. She wanted-needed to do something. Her arm was healed, her leg was in a brace, and her torso was slightly sore, but she MUST do something. Cristina saw an empty wheelchair outside her room. Yes! She slowly got out of her bed grabbed her scrubs that were always in her bag and slowly went outside sitting in the wheelchair pushing herself back into her room. She tried changing quickly as possible, but it took her awhile wincing in pain. Finally she was done.

She went to the nurse's station and went to look at some charts, something simple, so she won't get into trouble and able for her to do in a wheelchair. She wheelchaired herself to the patient's room.

One of the interns saw Cristina. "Uh…Dr Yang, aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

"Shut up or I will make your life here hell. Now help me do a check up on Ms. Wiles." The intern nodded and helped Cristina push her into the patient's room. "Hi Ms. Wiles. I'm Dr. Yang and this is Dr. Woxcom. We're here to see how you're doing after your surgery. Is everything okay?"

"I'm in a little pain,"she replied. She looked at Cristina, "Umm, why are you in a wheelchair?"

Owen decided to check up on Cristina for awhile. She must hate doing nothing. He went into her room and saw the bed empty. "Cristina?" No reply. He saw Meredith in the hall, "Meredith where's Cristina?"

Meredith gave Owen a strange look and looked into her friend's room. "Oh no…Not again."

"What?"

Meredith's pager went off, "Owen just look for Cristina. She would probably be in a patient's room. Go!". Owen ran off to look for his troubling girlfriend.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry that happened to you," said Ms. Wiles looking very sad.

Cristina slightly smiled, "It's quite alright. Now do you want a little morphine for the pain?"

"Dr Yang I think Ms. Wiles shall be fine. For you, you won't be."

Cristina groaned "Dr Hunt, I think you understand that I absolutely hate doing nothing."

Owen grabbed her wheelchair, "Well you're not suppose to be out of bed." Cristina stuck her tongue out.

"Is he your boyfriend or something, Dr Yang?" asked Ms. Wiles

"Sadly, yes," Cristina replied as was chuckling pushing her out of the room. "Let us know if you're in anymore pain. Ms. Wiles was smiling.

"I hate you…" complained the cardio surgeon.

"I love you too," laughed Owen. He pushed her into her room, "Here we are. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Cristina stuck out her tongue again as he was putting her to bed. "You know the longer you stay in bed, soon you'll be back working."

"Yea, yea, yea…"

"Stay in bed," they shared a sweet kiss then he left.

Hours passed and she was bored to death. Owen had a nurse, interns, or one of her friends checking on her every 30 minutes. It was really annoying her…

"Cristina Yang, why did you not tell me you're in the hospital again?" Cristina sadly knew that voice…

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend, and I HAD to see what my daughter is up to, and thing I am.

Cristina knew this would be like hell, probably even worse…

* * *

**_Well what do you think? Please review! Thank yoU!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


End file.
